Penta Wards
The other five seats of the Council are made up of the High Hypothesians, who control the Penta Wards. Penta Wards are, for lack of better wording, familial organizations that consists of likeminded sects that follow a set of guidelines as well as the Law. – Aither The Penta Wards (‘Five Keepers’ in Echi ) are large familiar organizations that hold much importance and great political power in Echmer society. They are led by the High Hypothesians, who make up the five other seats on the eight-set Council of Dull Chimes , the Echmeri central government. The Penta Wards are: the Coalescent Efflux, the Shattering Fusion, the Hidden Perception, the Confined Abyss , and the Neglectful Acceptance. Each Ward controls also controls a specific Urb and region of the islands Yne and Slea. History The Penta Wards originated from five powerful and massive armies that arose when the Dwemer disappeared in 1A 700. Vying for control of the Dweech , they fought against each other as well as many other armies to be in control of the entire Echmer (back then Protoechi) race. When three of the other largest armies joined forces (with their Martial-Overseers, generals, becoming the Troika), these five armies were defeated after four years of endless battles. When Troika created and then imposed the Council of Dull Chimes upon the rest of the armies, the five that would become the five refused to submit and continued their fight against the other (now united) armies. It wasn’t until 1A 705, a full year after the formation of the Council, that the Troika declared a suspension of hostilities and approached the five armies with a deal – they would become semi-independent extensions of the Council, allowed to follow their own experiments and protocols, as long as they stopped their attacks on the rest of the Echmer race. The five generals agreed to this deal, becoming the first High Hypothesians and being added to the Council of Dull Chimes to form its now permanent eight-seat membership. The establishment of the Penta Wards marked the end of the Protoechi and the rise of the modern Echmer race. Along with the Troika the Penta Wards would go on to lead the Echmer people for thousands of years. Each one finish building their individual Urbs in 1A 728. When the Kamal first attacked Yneslea in 1A 2920 the Wards led the Echmeri armies against the Snow Demons, driving them back successfully. They would remain bitter enemies with the Akaviri natives for the rest of time, with wars between the two races happening frequently. When the moon colony of Chiroptera was established on Masser in 2E 59 the Penta Wards, along with the Troika, decided to treat the city as an Exul village (but they did establish embassies there). When Chiroptera disappeared at the end of the Second Annum the Penta Wards would valiantly continue to rediscover it despite shortcomings. A chance encounter with the Tsaesci resulted in the Echmer creating a trading route with the Akaviri race in 2E 128, trading spices for cream and lore books with a Tsaesci Ambassador showing up once every fifty years to speak with the Council of Dull Chimes. During Uriel Septim V’s Akaviri Campaign, the Ynesleaic islands found themselves being stormed by the Tamrielics which started the Twelvemonth War in 3E 27A. Arrogant of their winnings against the Kamal in the past, the Penta Wards mobilized the armies and went out to face the new foe only to be surprised to find a force to be reckoned with waiting for them. Despite fighting bravely, the Echmer were forced to surrender and signed a treaty with the Emperor, who met with the Council of Dull Chimes – including the High Hypothesians and the Echmeri god-hero HRAHNDEYL – and annexed the islands as a Tamrielic territory in 3A 279 with the infamous Truce In The East. One of the main ideas of the Truce In The East was to allow Yneslea to have a large degree of self-governance while also making it a territory of the Empire under Uriel’s rule, resulting in the Emperor deciding to focus on both its economic and military power. First Uriel V took full control over Yneslea’s trading business, making it a major base of operations for the East Empire Company. He also placed a massive garrison – Fort Musicmoth – on the islands, as well as restricting the mobilizing of the Echmeri army and the production of their war automatons. In return the Council of Dull Chimes maintained its status as the primarily authority of the Yneslian islands, with the ancient Penta Wards and the Troika staying in power. The Dweech itself became all but inaccessible to the Empire, with only Oexra’numsaz being open to Tamrielic visitors. No Imperial monarch was proclaimed for the islands, although representatives of the Empire were sent to live in the aforementioned Urb. An Echmer Consul became the 25th seat of the Elder Council and an embassy was established in Cyrodiil. The religious practices of the Echmer were realized as a faith in the Empire and were not to be encroached on; finally, Echmer researches were to remain outside of Imperial control. All of the Penta Wards had mixed reactions to the Truce In The East, but nevertheless agreed to it alongside the Troika. The Coalescent Efflux went along coolly, probably not worried or interested at all in the ongoing proceedings. The Shattering Fusion was at first hostile due to them being the bulk of the army and having had to lead the war against the Imperial Legion, but surprisingly submitted when it saw the normally cold and distant Neglectful Acceptance sign the treaty without question. The Hidden Perception followed HRAHNDEYL’s lead, and the Confined Abyss finally signed the Treaty after the Emperor swore that the Imperial Battlemages would apologize for their embarrassment and shame at not being able to counter the silence spells they used to disable the Echmeri auralmata. Yneslea remained largely uninhabited by Tamrielics until 3A 425, when the Council of Dull Chimes begrudgingly agreed to allow foreigners to settle the islands. Organization Membership within the Penta Wards is largely determined by birth and marriage, but a lone Echmer can attempt to join one of them on their own, but must undergo a series of physical and mental tests in order to be deemed worthy. Some of these tests can be harsh and brutal, designed to engrave the general mindset of the Ward’s philosophy into their mentality. The leaders of the Ward are the High Hypothesians and their second-in-commands, the Prime Thesites. The individuals that pertain these titles always handpick another member of the Ward to be a personal assistant, known as a Scion. A Scion is made to travel with them, help them, and listen to them (similar to the role of an intern) throughout their time leading the Ward. When a High Hypothesian or Prime Thesite is banished, abdicated, or dies their Scion usually ascends to their place. When Yneslea came under the rule of the Tamrielic Empire, many colonist became interested in joining the Wards. At first the Penta Wards were xenophobic of the foreigners, as the years passed their attitudes changed and they eventually allowed the Tamrielics to join as retainers or be adopted into a Ward. At first a foreigner is a simple hireling, vowing to only serve that particular Ward. It isn’t until later after years of faithful service that the foreigner is fully adopted into the Ward. Adoption and advancement to higher ranks in a Penta Ward requires that a member of the Ward with high rank stand as sponsor for the potential candidate's character and loyalty. Finding a sponsor often involves the foreigner performing a great service for the Penta Ward in question, which can be simple or complex in nature. Strife Between The Wards Since times immemorial, a Penta Ward can directly challenge another Penta Ward when they have evidence that either the Law has been broken or sabotage by the accused Ward is evident within their own. If declared guilty and true of a minor crime, the High Hypothesian of the sentenced Ward will be abdicated. If a moderate crime, the High Hypothesian will be exiled to the surface. And if a major crime, the High Hypothesian will be executed. If the charges are revoked by the Council of Dull Chimes then the accused Ward can request an ‘unneeded sorrow’ remittance, a compensation of some kind equal to that of the accused crime. Wards themselves cannot engage in open warfare due to risking the safety of the public or damaging the Dweech itself. If two or more Wards have a serious quarrel with another, their members can hold a vote to have their High Hypothesian face the other Ward’s High Hypothesian in combat. If the vote is passed, whichever High Hypothesian that wins will be able to declare remittance or have suitable changes happen within the opposing Ward. The Five Keepers The Coalescent Efflux There is a great deal of difference between what we think is real, and what actually is. The Coalescent Efflux is one of the Penta Wards of the Echmeri people and its niche is the study and advancement of aurbical metaphysics. Its members are reclusive and redrawn, constantly forming new hypotheses in their mind and rushing to go put them in motion. At first glance they may seem to be in a dreamlike half-trance, but in reality they are really just wondering about the purpose of that day. It’s Patron ATEDA are HRAHNDEYL and the JULLS. The Shattering Fusion The servicemer in your battalion are an extension of your family. Those above your rank represent your mother and father. Those of your rank are your brothers and sisters. Those below your rank are your children. Always protect your family. The Shattering Fusion is one of the Penta Wards of the Echmeri people and its niche is the study and advancement of war mechanics. Militant, honorable, and unwavering in its sense of duty, the Shattering Fusion commands the armies of Yneslea into battle. Members of the Shattering Fusion sneer at the experiments of their kin in the other Wards, and their brutal personalities frighten both foreigners and natives alike. It’s Patron ATEDA are MEHAGON and MOBAL. The Hidden Perception Where the Dwemer, our Begetter’s, went wrong was that they outright scorned the ATEDA. Our kind also agrees that the ATEDA are merely powerful beings that exist, concepts to be manipulated – but they must also be respected. The disappearance of our creators is proof of their ignorance. The Hidden Perception is one of the Penta Wards of the Echmeri people and its niche is the study and advancement of ATEDA understanding. It is the most ‘religious’ of the Wards, and many of its members perform lectures on each of the ATEDA. It’s notorious for its pursuit into the nature of immortal beings, and despite its dislike for those that actually worship divine spirits the Hidden Perception is eager in dissecting the gods of other cultures. It’s Patron ATEDA are MORRAH and AZRAH. The Confined Abyss GANUS tore through Oblivion to enter the realm of light, Aetherius. By this action, he allowed magic to flow into the universe without pause. Magicka keeps our souls bound to the material plane. When you use it you knowingly condemn yourself to a future trapped within the aurbical prison that we must escape. The Confined Abyss is one of the Penta Wards of the Echmeri people and its niche is the study and advancement of magicka. At first this may seem odd as the majority of the Echmer population possess magnephobia, a strong dislike or fear of magicka. However, its members’ duties become clear once you realize that they charge themselves with magicka containment at the core of their research. It is typically considered the Ward with the most dangerous undertakings. It’s Patron ATEDA are GANUS and MERID. The Neglectful Acceptance Pain is necessary. Sweat is necessary. Sacrifice is necessary. When one experiences these three things and let them show proudly on their face it tells the world that whatever they are doing, they earned it. The Neglectful Acceptance is one of the Penta Wards of the Echmeri people and its niche is the study and advancement of biology and medicine. Members appear timid and shy, but their experiments are often thought of as cruel by the other Wards do to the nature of their endeavors. In the past they have been accused of performing illegal venturing into the studies of eugenics and iatrogenesis. It’s Patron ATEDA are ERPHYTE and CATH. Category:Echmeri Government Category:World